User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 2.2
If you haven't read the one before then read it here. ---- 1 day later,the gang were in a bomb shelter under the school as the place was taken over by the head for her lair Nakiyah:Hey guys,sorry I wasn't here I had to help Jade escape but I saw the head in the building..what happened? Skylar:Oh nothing...They just took it over Liv:This is our only safe place to go Arjun:Right now our only think we need is food and water Tyler:I could help out since they think I am on there side Alba:YEAH I need FOOD K? Corrin:Alba,we just can't risk him going out there by himself...what if he gets caught? Alba:Oh now you care for him,you didn't want to kiss him Corrin:So I ran out and got us all caught,but we all escaped Alba:Since when did you care for him Corrin:SINCE HE WAS ON OUR SIDE Bailey:GUYS! Shut up! Rachel:They could hear us Alaisia:But we need food Jambie:And I need a boyfriend... Dan:What? Jambie:Nothing.... Dan:Ok Jambie:Yeah Marie:Ok I think maybe Tyler will give us someway to go up to get food Arjun:The only way out is the door that leads to the basement which will have people there Tyler:Look maybe I can distract a way to give you some time to get food and get back here Arjun:Ok,I'll go Bailey:Same,this is man's work Liv:Women can do this too Skylar:YEAH! Bailey:Really? Liv:Yeah Bailey:Fine.Me,Arjun and Dan vs Liv,Jambie and Skylar.Whoever gets the most food wins and the losing team has to do a forfeit. Liv:You're on *They shake hands* *Tyler goes up* Tyler:Hey guys,The gang are on the grounds Lets catch them.I'll stay put *They go up and the gang goes up to find food* Dan:So we need to be careful as they are everywhere Arjun:But Where would an ideal place be? Bailey:DUH! The dinner hall Dan:We won't get them out so easily? Arjun:Wait I have an idea,look at those speakers.If we get into the head's office and transmit something real loud they could all get out while we grab the food Bailey:Great Idea Arjun:K stay here *Arjun goes and sees the head in there,he crawls in and puts something smelly in the vent and goes out* Head:OH what is that smell! *rushes out* *Arjun transmits a loud noise that all the people in the dinner hall rush out,Dan and Bailey grab as much food as they can and runs back to the bomb shelter as does Arjun* Meanwhile Skylar:Where would a good place to start be? Jambie:Idk maybe that girl knows Liv:We need some food..and she is on the head's side *The girl turns around and sees us* Liv:Oh no uH hi Woman:Stop,I won't hurt you.I'm Haley Skylar:Hey Haley,but how do we know we can trust you Haley:Cause I know where all the food is Jambie:Where? Haley:In that cupboard *They get alot of food when they hear a loud noise* Liv:RUN! Haley:Wait if you go through that way you will be spotted! Skylar:Where then? Haley:You're going to the basement right? Jambie:Yeah *Haley pushes a wall and it opens a door to the basement and they all go* At the bombshelter Corrin:YAY FOOD IS HERE Dan:We got loads Jambie:So did we? Marie:WAIT! Who are you? Liv:Her name is Haley and she helped us with our food and not getting caught Arjun:So we can trust you? Haley:Yeah don't worry Jambie:YAY FOOD TIME Arjun:DIG in Rachel:You are my hero for god sake Bailey *They kiss and then eat* Tyler:Corrin can I talk to you in private Corrin:WHAT?! Tyler:I've been thinking about us Corrin:OH uh, can we not... Tyler:It's just I want to thank you Corrin:For? Tyler:Accepting me even though i'm on the enemies side Corrin:She'll find out soon Tyler:What?! Corrin:Well idk if we strike back she'll know you helped us Tyler:Oh ok Corrin:Come eat and thanks for helping with the food *Corrin kisses his cheek* Jambie:Wish I had a boyfriend...GOD!!!!!! Dan:Uh calm down Jambie.. Jambie:Sorry They all eat and stuff until they hear loud noises Alaisia:What was that? The end Category:Blog posts